Touch
by JackxElsafulltimefan15
Summary: Everything changes as Elsa returns summer but there will be a twist as she meets Jack Frost, a guardian who is like her in terms of wintry powers. Elsa finds herself falling for him so is Jack but Pitch and Tooth hinders them. Will they be able to love each other still? Find out on their story.
1. PROLOGUE

"Can we do it again?" Anna asked Elsa. Elsa nodded. She walked on the other side, a few feet away from Anna. Anna scoops a hand of snow from her hand then forms a snowball. She threw it to Elsa hardly. Elsa felt the snowball sound on her and made a weird gesture. Anna giggled. Then, Elsa in return, formed a large snowball using her icy powers. Anna jumped lowly and Elsa began to chase her at the same time, giggling.

Olaf walks in Arendelle and saw the two sisters chasing each other to and fro. "Well, well, why are you both running and chasing each other," he asked himself. Then he runs to them on their chase. Anna runs as fast as the wind until she tripped on something then fell on the ground.

"Woah!" Anna screamed, falling to the ground. She felt the snow spreading on her clothes. She clutched her arm to check if it was okay.

"Anna! No!" Elsa ran to Anna. She ran towards her, then checks if she has further injuries. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Elsa," Anna pouted, rubbing the snow off her clothes. She turns around. Back behind her was Olaf still with his microclimate on top of him.

"Olaf!" Anna called out joyfully.

"Anna!" he did the same in return. "I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs," he said one more time. Anna drags Olaf to a bear hug and hugs him tighter than that.

"Oh, let me go, please! I'm suffocating," he said, trying to catch his breath.

"Oh? Uh, sorry," she apologized then puts Olaf down. She yawned then closed her eyes a bit. "Oh, I'm so sleepy," she grumbled, sleepily.

"You are?" Elsa asked. Anna collapsed on the ground then Elsa scoops her up. She carried her bridal style to her room then walks to the stairs. Olaf stays alone on the center. Elsa was about to open the door when she looks back at Olaf, standing all alone, looking for a place to stay.

"Olaf?" Elsa asked in concern. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," Olaf replied, trying to conceal his sorrow.

"Olaf," she called out. "Come inside. I will bring you to a place where you can sleep," she said invitingly. Olaf ran through the stairs then went inside the castle. They went up the stairs, so Elsa opened Anna's door and closes it. She changes her clothes to her favorite nightgown, brushed her teeth, puts Anna on her bed, wraps her whole body with her favorite blanket then kissed her good night and went out the door. Elsa brought Olaf in her room. She opened the door. "This is where you will sleep."

"Oh, thanks," Olaf replied gleefully. Elsa puts a comfortable mattress beside her bed then covers the mattress in a white bed sheet. She puts a pillow covered in white and a white blanket to warm Olaf from the cold.

"Here, Olaf, let's rest," Elsa grinned.

"All right," he yawned. "Good night, Elsa," he yawned once more.

"Same to you," she replied. She turns off the light, closes the door and plunges on her bed, continuously dreaming the whole night.


	2. Chapter 1

After those happy days and rejoicing of Anna and Elsa's reunion, she brought back summer, it became the return of Arendelle's queen! She had a better relationship with Anna, not afraid anymore but everything will change as Elsa meets Jack Frost, a guardian from out of nowhere. The story starts here.

Elsa stays in her kingdom. She rules Arendelle these days as long as she can remember. Olaf works as one of her servants. Anna stays in her room and dreams of a date with Kristoff. She saw a table covered in blush pink tablecloth, a vase of flowers, chairs covered in fuchsia pink, rose petals scattered on the ground and table and her all-time favorite, a box of chocolates…only in her dream. She dreams almost every day except the time that Elsa wakes her up.

One day, Anna walks around to look for her box of chocolates and accidentally bumps Elsa without knowing.

"Oh, sorry, Elsa… I mean, Queen," she apologized and curtsied.

"That's okay, dear sister," Elsa replied. "What do you need?"

"Uh, actually nothing," she shook her head. "In fact, I bumped you accidentally without even knowing. For these years I've been looking forward to be happier all the more. So sad Kristoff wasn't here with us…"

"That's okay, Anna," Elsa replied. "He may be busy so much in selling ice."

"Yeah, you're right," Anna replied. "Thank you, Elsa."

"No problem," Elsa replied. Anna turned to walk back in her room. Elsa went back to her throne and looked around the palace.

Weeks later, the queen planned a party that invites every one of the people for them to be able to go to their home, Arendelle.

"Let's plan a party, your Majesty," a soldier ran to Elsa, huffing and puffing.

"What party?" she asked excitedly.

The soldier cleared his throat. "I was thinking if you can throw a party for someone…"

"Who?" she asked excited to know who has one.

"Anna's turning 16 and we'll be waiting for three days. We would have to prepare to throw a party for her," the soldier whispered to her ear.

"Sure, why not?" Elsa agreed. They went to their people and told the suggestion to throw Anna's 16th birthday. Some of them made the invitations, some knock on doors to give the invitations; chefs begin to bake cakes, cook sumptuous comestibles and more. They both helped in planning the party for Anna. Elsa organized everything with the help of all soldiers for Anna's 16th birthday. 3 days before Anna's birthday, it was a success. The plan 1 that will be held next day is set!

Three days passed, and here it is! Elsa woke up early even if she looks sleepy she has to. She was holding a poster which was written: HAPPY 16TH BIRTHDAY, ANNA! HUGS AND KISSES, ELSA AND THE WHOLE ARENDELLE. P.S. LOVE YOU SO MUCH! She took some of Anna's servants with her and her servants too. They knocked on the door. Anna heard the knock on the door and woke up to reach for the door. When she opened the door, they all went in.

"Happy birthday, Anna!" they exclaimed. Anna was shocked to hear it at first but when she caught a glimpse of Elsa, she ran to her and hugged each other tightly. Anna was told to change a gown. Her gown was changed into a very long gown that reaches the floor. Her servants fixed her hair and fixed everything on her.

Elsa prepared the food and their Plan 2 was set! That evening, Elsa told her servants to call Anna. They called Anna and they agreed to go down. She wore an aquamarine gown with sparkling sequins on the top part of her gown and wore her very high stilettos. Anna descended down the stairs slowly with an authentic smile on her face. She can feel herself descending from the stairs especially when she sees her prince.

"She looks lovely," Elsa complimented and took Anna's hand. She brought Anna on the birthday throne. "Party is starting. Open the gates!"

"Yes, your Majesty," the soldier did what was said. He opened the gates and all people came to celebrate Anna's 16th birthday and gave her gifts. The people enjoyed the feast and enjoyed chattering. Kristoff came in a little late and saw Anna in her very long gown. Kristoff wears an elegant tuxedo as he entered. He was captivated as he saw Anna in a sparkling gown.

"You look pretty, Anna," he said.

"Uh, thanks," she blushed. They looked at opposite directions. And they chattered through the night.

"So, this is how a party looks like," Kristoff said, pointing the people laughing out loud during the dinner.

"Of course, that's a party! Who can say it's not?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, I get the point," he said, looking at the doors.

Anna calls Kristoff. "Kristoff?" she looked at him. He stared at the gates.

"Kristoff?" she calls once more. Kristoff jumped with a start.

"Uh…yes?" he replied.

"Want to eat dinner?" Anna asked. "Go and eat."

"All right, I realized I'm so hungry," he patted his belly then went to the buffet table. He took food for him and took for Anna. He took something Anna could finish. He went back to Anna and gave her the comestibles she's eating.

"Oh, thanks," Anna smiled. Kristoff sat beside her and chattered more.

4 hours passed until Elsa realized it's almost midnight. "Oh, no! It's already midnight!" she said in surprise. She was conscious so she said, "Party is over. Close the gates."

"Yes, your Majesty. I'll tell the people," he replied. He faced all the people. "People! Party is over according to the queen. I know you enjoyed the party but you have to rest, okay? So, good night, and hope you all be home safely!" he announced. The people were a bit sad but they went home whenever they took a glimpse of them. And they're gone.

Anna was so excited to open up those gifts. She asked Elsa to help her open her gifts. She opened the ones the people gave her. Some gave her clothes (like nightgown, etc). One of them gave her a teddy bear to hug whenever she sleeps. One of them gave her an expensive gown. She began to open Kristoff's. When she opened it, it was a precious diary where she can write and a picture of them together. She opened Elsa's as the last gift. As she opened it, she was thinking, _I think it's something made of ice…_ So she opened it, and she saw the most beautiful gift of all, stilettos made of glass. It's so precious she doesn't want to wear it outside home.

"Thanks, Elsa," said Anna. She touched her shoes from the tip to the precious heels. She turned to Elsa. "Uh…your gift's so expensive, huh?"

"Not exactly," she shook her head. "But for sure, I made it just for you," she grinned.

"Really? Thank you, Elsa!" she hugged Elsa tight and slept tight to have a very pleasant night.


	3. Chapter 2

It was actually midnight. In her birthday gown, Anna lay down on her bed and kept thinking of things. So many things that for sure she would be thinking of. And she keeps thinking a lot of things until something captivated her.

"Wait, wait, wait! I'm in love with Kristoff, right? What about Elsa? I think she's gonna fall in love with someone someday…" she told herself until someone knocked on her door.

"Who's there?" she shouted.

"Open up! It's Elsa!" she replied. Anna ran to her door and opened it.

"What are you saying, Anna?" Elsa asked her.

"Uh…nothing. I don't wanna tell it," Anna lied.

"Uh-uh. You're hiding something from me, aren't you?"

"No! It's not true!"

"Please, tell me! I'll not be mad anymore."

Anna was conscious at first. She does not know what to do. Next, she was silenced. She does not know what to say. So she said without any shame, "I think…you're falling in love, huh?"

"No, I'm not gonna do," she replied.

"Hee hee hee," Anna laughed. Elsa ignored it. She was hiding her blush inside of her. _Someday I will fall in love… _she thought. She just looked outside the window, wishing someone will be there for her. She stared outside Anna's window looking at the view.

"Elsa…" she heard a voice behind her.

"What?" she responded.

"What are you staring at?" Anna asked.

"Oh, uh…" Elsa tries to hide her blush. "Nothing. I just saw the fountains splash in happiness and… real stuff comes on and on and on and on."

"Hee, hee, hee," Anna giggled.

"Well," Elsa replied and looked up to Elsa. "I should never tell you of someone else. I think…I should rest."

"Okay, if you say so, rest!" Anna said at last. Elsa curtsied and walked to her room. She looks to the ceiling and maybe some time she was thinking, dreaming, crazy for love like her little sister but… it may never happen.

She walked to her room, opened the door then closed it. She paces in a circle motion, not knowing where to go. _Am I going to the toilet? To the balcony? Outside? Whatever. _In her mind, some memories intertwined with her encounters made a bit sense to her. There are negative memories, but there are unforgettable memories she could not erase in her mind. Her coronation day was the same day she brought winter everywhere, causing people to freeze to death and a difficult time to get out because of the deep snow but one memory she cannot erase is the time Anna froze and grieved for her to thaw. Her thaw makes sense to her, recalling that they were sisters and they reunited once again like before.

Going back to her situation, she's unconscious of herself. She changes and she never knows what happens because she sleeps on her bed like a princess who sleeps in royalty. She looks up at the ceiling, staring at the light bulb. Every time she goes in this room, she remembers her princess days. _Conceal it, don't feel it. Don't let it show. _Those are the words she could not forget. _Well, now they know. Let it go, let it go… _Those are the words she could not forget. She could make a flashback of everything that happened.

She heaved a sigh. "How can love be if I will miscommunicate with someone?" she asks herself. "I mean, if I do not talk to them!" She kept quiet. She was looking at her room and she felt the wind that suddenly wakes her up.

"Oh, no! Who's that?!" she woke up with a start. She positioned herself in an attack. Nothing happened. She saw nothing. She ran to the door and she realized it was open.

"Man, I'm so careless. This door has been open for weeks!" Elsa told herself. She tried to close the door facing the balcony but as she closes the door, she can't close it. She closes it by force.

"Why can't I?" she asked herself, upset. She pushes it hard by force again and again. For the last time she pushes the door, she cannot. She slumped down on the floor, sweating.

Then out of the blue, she heard a voice. "Do you see me?" That frightened Elsa.

"AH!" she jumped with a start. She was shocked he thought something suspicious would happen. "Is this a dream? Or…is there a ghost? I don't see you either!" she responded. The door closed by itself and she ran after it. The door was totally closed and she opened it. She went outside that leads to her balcony.

"Whoever you are to open the door," she shouted, pissed off, "show up to me!" she went back to her room and heaved a sigh.

"Whoever that person is…" Elsa told herself in fear, wringing her hands. "I don't see him anyway. That voice was a…a…he! I guessed it!"

"He's such a nightmare…" she told herself, conscious. _A nightmare? Oh my, you're getting a bit strange. If he's a nightmare why wouldn't you—never mind. You don't dream him._

"Finally I can dream more…" she told herself and closed her eyes and continued dreaming.


	4. Chapter 3

Elsa dreams all the more inside her room. There are a lot of intertwined thoughts about love going to her head to her past experiences until someone knocked on her door.

"Come in!" she responded. Anna walked inside her room.

"Elsa! I was so worried," Anna ran to hug her.

Elsa lets go. "Oh? Why?" Elsa asked curiously.

"I wondered what was happening to your room. I heard a strange voice a while ago." Anna said empathetically.

"Yeah, I know…" Elsa replied. "But I—"

"Okay, Elsa, relax," Anna calmed her sister down.

"It's like a battle. I will never regret this…"Anna nodded in response and walked out of the room. Elsa slept once more with a very loud snore.

Anna went inside her room to have a nap for some hours then later she heard someone knock on the door. She went down to open it. She opened the door and saw Kristoff.

"Hey, Kristoff!" she ran and kissed him.

"How's it been doing?" he asked.

"Uh, fine," she smiled. They were looking on other sides. Anna continued staring at Elsa's throne when Kristoff touched her shoulder using a tip of his finger.

"Anna, we have a date," he said.

"Oh, really?" Anna asked.

"Yes, we have," Kristoff smiled.

"But where?"

"I'll bring you there. I'll be back by 7:00, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," she replied. They waved each other goodbye and she closed the door gently. She ran upstairs to her room and started changing to her pink gown that has no sleeves, not even sleeveless. Then, she slowly started wearing her icy stilettos. She chose not to run so she took off her icy stilettos and ran to Elsa's room. She knocked on her door.

"Uh, I just have to dream!" Elsa said in a sleepy voice. "Come in!" Anna went inside.

"Sorry to keep knocking on your door…" she apologized.

"It's all right, Anna!" Elsa responded and hugged Anna. "I realized I have been lying down on my bed all day."

"Really? Never heard of that from you."

"I see," Elsa replied and looked at Anna, wearing her pink gown. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"Kristoff and I have a date today."

"Today? But what time?" Elsa looked worried.

"7 pm," she replied.

"Look, it's already quarter to 7! Make it a bit faster, okay?"

"Sure! What shoes shall I wear? These wedge-heeled shoes or the stilettos you gave me?"

"Uh…" it took long for Elsa to answer. "It's better if you wear your icy stilettos. It's not fragile. I promise."

"Really?" Anna smiled. She knew that it was something she can take care of. "Thanks, Elsa," she replied and ran to her room. She wore her icy stilettos slowly and walked down the stairs carefully but not running. She walked to the door and went out to see Kristoff.

"Hey, Kristoff," she called out sweetly. Kristoff was in his elegant tuxedo. He looked back at Anna. She smiled in her pink gown while she walks up to him.

"You look like an angel to me," he said in a romantic voice.

"Thanks," Anna blushed. Kristoff took her hand and walked to a place. It was what Anna was actually dreaming of.

"That's…incredible! Full of chocolates!" Anna ran to the table full of chocolates but Kristoff holds her back and pulls her.

"Anna, just walk," Kristoff told her.

"Oh, okay," she replied and walked slowly. They walked together and sat down on the chairs. Anna slowly picks one chocolate. She eats it. Then, she takes two to five chocolates.

"I like chocolates," she looked at Kristoff. Kristoff smiled. She stood up and sat on the green grass. He sat with her.

"Like it?" Kristoff asked with a smile.

"Like it," Anna replied then stared at the view. She lay down on his shoulder and Kristoff wrapped his arm around her then they let go. He leans to Anna to kiss but Anna moves the other side. Anna did the same to Kristoff and they kept giggling until they realized they have to stop.

Here comes the serious part. He leans on Anna so that he can kiss her. She stared at Kristoff, and Kristoff kissed her. She never realized it so she closed her eyes and felt the kiss. She was happy so they let go. They hugged each other and Anna started to feel sleepy. She yawned. Kristoff carried her back to Arendelle.

He knocked on the door. Elsa went down to open the door and carried Anna. Kristoff bowed and went back home. Elsa carried Anna to her room.

"So heavy! Anna's so heavy!" she complained under her breath and then she opened Anna's door. She puts Anna on her bed and changed her gown into her nightgown. Anna dreams all night again and again.


	5. Chapter 4

These were the guardians. They were guarding the children. Jack guards children and he loves them all. He lay down on the ground and stared at the sky.

"How strange it is to fall in love someday…" he was talking to himself. He was thinking of someone while staring at the sky when suddenly he looks at Tooth. He realized she was staring at him.

"Tooth?! Why are you staring at me?!" he responded, startled, backing some steps from Tooth.

"Nothing. Just for fun," she replied.

"It's not for fun," Jack replied. _I'm not in love with Tooth. She's my friend. Only my friend. But…what if I'm in love with a royal? She could be a princess…or queen…Man, I can't help myself anymore. Maybe I should—_

"Jack?" a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"What, North?!" he responded in a sleepy voice.

"What are you thinking? I suppose you weren't planning to guard the children, were you?" North asked.

"Yes, I planned to," he lied.

"All right, then let's go," North told Jack. He decided to come with them. He spent the night guarding the children.

It was their time to rest. Jack was lying down at the garden when he saw someone walking. He stared at it. He loved her voice, her beauty during the night. He wondered who she is.

"Like a shooting star I see glowing in the night…" Jack told himself. "No! She's more beautiful than that! She's like a…moon goddess! No, I mean, more beautiful than a moon goddess!"

That time, he fell in love with the glowing woman but in the dark, she runs away and realizes Pitch was there in front of him.

"Pitch…" Jack said, furious. "You're alive? I thought you died!"

"Not exactly, Jack," he muttered. "I've come to know who that girl you fell in love with is. I was the one who's the first—"

"You're no match for her!" he interrupted. "That woman that you fall in love with is no match for you! Not even one can fall in love with you because you're a curse everyone knows!"

"And would you dare tell me that?" he asked, having an evil stare on Jack.

"It's rude to stare at people like that!" Jack raged and pushed Pitch but he disappeared in the thin air.

"Oh, really, Jack," his voice came behind him. Jack turned back. "What if I stare at that woman like that?!" he flashed in anger.

"You will never ever do that!" Jack walked next to him and grabbed the neck of his clothes. "Or if you will I'm gonna tear your clothes off and mortify you!"

Pitch grabs Jack with his hands but Jack flew away. He was the only one left in the garden. The other guardians were there and they flew together with Jack.

"Nevertheless, Jack. We will see each other again," he told himself. "You will not regret this!" he angered and did an evil laugh. He went back to his home with a lot of dungeons for trapping heroes or other people.

"How I wish that Pitch is not here anymore!" Jack raged. "He does not exist! And fear should not exist, too!" then he continued flying to guard the children. He started to calm down a little bit.

"That girl's gonna be mine," Jack mumbled to himself. "I...I just don't know when!" he said. _Maybe I'll meet her somewhere...out of the blue. Good night, _he thought. He flew with the other guardians, helping guard the children.


	6. Chapter 5

Anna woke up that midnight. She heard a lot of voices. She was disturbed. She felt agitated.

"Whose voices are those?" she wondered. She went out of her door that leads to her balcony and looked. "Oh no, that black guy's—what's he doing there?"

She stared outside for a while, but then she predicts something horrible would happen. "Oh, I better get back to bed…" she told herself. She went back to her room and closed the doors. She lay down on her bed and wrapped her blanket around her but she's got insomnia. She stood from her bed a lot of times and sleeps again.

It's already 6 am in the morning. Elsa woke up from her room and took a beauty regimen inside her bathroom. She took off her clothes and prepared her bath tub with some bubbles. She looked around and relaxed. After her regimen, she rinsed herself then wore her bathrobe. She dried herself for some minutes then wore her usual gown as a queen. She went out of the bathroom.

She walked by Anna's door and knocked. "Anna? Rise and shine," she said silently.

"Elsa, I can't," she replied in a sleepy voice.

"Oh, come on! Why?" she grew exasperated.

"I've got lack of sleep. Give me more time to sleep then I'll wake up sooner."

"Okay," Elsa replied then went down the stairs. Their chef prepared their breakfast and ate. Just in time, Anna rushed to shower, change and eat breakfast. She went down to the dining room.

"Elsa…" Anna started.

"Hey, Anna, you're awake," Elsa replied. "Have a seat."

"Thank you so much," Anna replied and took her seat. She took some comestibles and ate some.

"So, why can't you sleep last night, Anna?" Elsa asked. Anna at first was chewing her food so she covered her mouth and finished what she chewed.

Then she replied. "Something awakened me last night. It's really horrifying."

"Oh, I see," Elsa understood. "The good thing you did not force yourself to wake up."

"Yes, I did," Anna replied then continued eating. They enjoyed the food displayed on the table.

Later that afternoon, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff are visiting a place. They were walking while people did their work.

"The Queen!" one voice ordered the people. All of them faced the three and knelt before them.

"Your Majesty," they chorused.

"I am pleased to see you all," Elsa addressed the crowd, "But we are here because I want to know what happens right here in your place."

"Yes, your Majesty," they all replied and started their jobs.

"It's so peaceful here, Elsa," Anna turned to Elsa.

"Yes, of course. Really quiet. A place for happy moments."

"Elsa…? Do you think we're—"

Elsa cuts her short. "Yes, I know. We're peaceful in our kingdom."

"I see." Anna paused for a moment looking at the crowd when she saw someone stranger than she imagined. _He's so cute, he's nice. Ahem… I think he fits Elsa, _she thought when Elsa tapped her shoulder.

"Well, I'll leave you both here, okay?" she said as she turned to leave.

"Okay, Elsa," Anna replied then Elsa left. Kristoff was silent and he was doing nothing. He's bored so he began to tap Anna's shoulder. She looked around, but she saw nobody. "I guess it's Kristoff," she whispered to herself. She tapped Kristoff's shoulder in return. He does the same and he doesn't really know so they are returning taps on their shoulders until Anna gets pissed off.

"Kristoff, please? Stop it!" she got pissed off and got his hand.

"Stop what?!" he flashed in anger.

"Tapping my shoulder!" Anna shouted back. They were arguing but they didn't know the crowd watches them.

"But you're tapping my shoulder too!" Kristoff at the same time gets pissed off, too.

"Oh, come on!"

"You did!" he replied.

"I don't care! You know just—"

Kristoff cuts her short. "Shut up."

Anna was silenced at first but she never stops. "I'll not shut up."

"What did you say?! Say—"

Elsa heard their argument and ran to them. "Enough!" she released her powers from her hand and sharp icicles are formed between that separates them. The crowd gasped.

"Sorcery…there's something fishy about sorcery!" a person whispered to himself. They stared at the three. Anna and Kristoff stopped arguing. They kept quiet and never spoke. Not even a single word. Elsa sighed then looked at Anna. "Anna, we'll discuss this tonight."

"B-b-b-but, Elsa…" she stammered and ran to Elsa but she stopped her feet. "Fine, never mind," she told herself. They were walking home when Elsa tripped on someone's foot. Anna and Kristoff never saw it anyway so they kept going on down the road. Elsa was about to reach the ground when that someone caught her from her fall, scooped her up and helped her stand.

"Thanks for s-s-saving… m-me." stammered Elsa.

"Gee, thanks," replied the guy. "Do you see me?"

Elsa looked at him and focused at his face. She was happy. "Yes! I saw you!"

"Really? And do you hear me, too?"

"Yes! I hear you!" Elsa replied but she ended up making a puzzled face. "Man, are you crazy?"

"No, I'm not crazy," he shook his head 'NO'.

"Oh, come on, why?" she asked, making puzzled face with shrugged shoulders.

He panted. "Well, for almost a lot of years, I was a human. I-I-I…" he stammered.

"Uhuh," she nodded thoughtfully. "You what?"

"I-I have a family. I was playing with my little sister, Pippa in the snow and we had fun. That day, she was scared to fall down on the snow but I scooped her before she fell. Suddenly, I fell and drowned that night then…" he paused and lowered his head.

"And what?" Elsa wanted to know.

"I can't remember," he replied.

"Why can you not?" she asked. "Please. I wanted to know more."

"Okay, okay, fine," the guy replied. "I rose from the waters below the snow and I noticed myself flying already. My staff formed icy powers which flurries from the air to the ground—"

"You have the same powers as I have?" Elsa interrupted, dumbfounded. "Oh my goodness, we're the same! It's from the book my sister I think she was reading and she kept sharing stories about you when I was young."

"That's nice. I tried to talk to people but they were walking by me, so it means I'm a spirit. No one believes in me," he continued, saddened.

"Oh, why?" Elsa asked curiously. "Please, I wanted to know," she answered with full concern. Jack glared at her first then stared at her. They stared at each other. He knows Elsa believes him too.

"None of the people can see or hear me anymore," he replied, trying to conceal his rage.

"Oh, I like your story," Elsa replied interestingly. "Man, what if we take too long?"

"That's okay with me," he replied with a grin. "My job started as I first saw North and met new friends and guarded children and battled Pitch…" Elsa kept nodding whenever she heard everything he said.

"The forces of fear came to some children but there was only one light left which was Jaime and nothing stops him. He saw me, heard me, and there! All the other kids believed him and they saw us all. After all, Pitch became a spirit, who everyone cannot see anymore. And in reverse, he's been attacked by the forces of fear. Then, I'm a guardian already. That's the part of my guardian life," Jack finished his story.

"I like it," Elsa replied. "Well, uh, since we met each other here in this strange place, I want to know who you are."

The guy heaved a sigh. "Let me introduce myself. I am Jackson Overland Frost, a guardian. But all my fellow guardians call me Jack Frost."

"Jack Frost…" she looks on her other side, "that's a nice name," Elsa replied. She looks back at him. "I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

"Queen?!" He was shocked at first. When he realized she has a snowflake robe, he took a knee before her. "Your Majesty."

She giggled. "I see. But… wh-wh-what brings you here?"

"We're here to visit this place. As a guardian, my job is to protect children from any nightmares and make them believe that there's nothing to be afraid of."

"Nice! I wanna introduce someone to you but…" she looked around. "Anna? Kristoff? Where are you?"

Out of nowhere, the voices were calling her. "Elsa! Elsa, where are you?!"

"Coming, Anna." She turned to Jack again. "Jack, I gotta go."

"Why?"

"My sister's looking for me," she answered frantically.

"All right. Bye," Jack replied in understanding.

"See ya!" she turned the other direction and walked away. She took a glimpse of him while he stares at her. Elsa kept walking while looking at Jack until she bumped Anna and Kristoff.

"Elsa! We've been looking everywhere for you!" Anna said as she ran to Elsa and she touches her face.

"Yea, I never noticed that I lost you both," replied Elsa.

"That's okay. Bye, Kristoff."

"Bye, Anna." They went home as exactly the thing Elsa said. Anna stays in her room and reads more books about the guy she saw a while ago. It was really a shame to remember that Anna and Kristoff argued about tapping each other's shoulders a while ago. That night, they sat down on comfy couches and Anna sits silently.

"Anna?" Elsa called. "Can we talk?"

"All right, Elsa," she replied. Elsa sat on the couch Anna sits at.

"What is the thing you and Kristoff are arguing about?"

"Uh… we argued just because we tapped each other's shoulders a while ago."

"Shoulders? It's just a little thing to argue about! It doesn't need a big deal!"

"I know, Elsa… I'm sorry." Anna sobbed. Elsa wrapped Anna in her arms and hugged her tight as she sobs continuously.

"It's all right," Elsa started. "I know you're not perfect, even I am not. I forgive you."

"Thank you, Elsa!" she replied.


	7. Chapter 6

Anna and Elsa let go of each other's hugs. "You know what, Anna? I met someone when you and Kristoff walked without me." Elsa continued.

"You did?" Anna asked, excited to know.

"Yep, I did."

"Who is it? A girl? A guy? A—" Anna was curious.

"A guy." Elsa cuts her question short. "I met him when I tripped on his foot. Well, he's cute than what I ever imagined."

"My goodness, Elsa. You're falling in love!" exclaimed Anna, seeing the exact expression on Elsa's blue eyes. _Exactly on my sister's blue eyes. It's what I was actually thinking of! _she thought.

"What are you talking about?!" Elsa asked in shock.

"You met him, right?" Anna asked, with a big grin on her face never deformed. "Are you in love with him?"

"Not exactly," she lied.

"Oh, really? Tell me the truth, Elsa." Anna was curious. _All I know is she's in love with that guy. She's just hiding it from me. I don't know why. Was that the stranger I saw couple of days ago? Was she in love with him? I don't even know. Maybe if I see him, I will tell him the truth about my sister. Elsa, you really are –_her thought was interrupted when Elsa called her.

"Anna?"

"Oh, uh…I-I'm fine," she replied, pretending she's fine. "Oh, by the way, what's his name?"

"He's Jack Frost, Anna." Elsa replied.

"Jack Frost…?! Oh… my… gosh! He's the guy I have seen in my book that I was reading when I was very, very young! Maybe when I was…5 years old when we were not able to build a snowman anymore…"

"You did?"

"Yeah, Elsa. He's so cute in the book. Well…maybe he's the guy I saw couple of days ago. He's so cute. What if he'll be yours, Elsa?"

"You know what, stop talking about love stuff." Elsa gets a bit pissed off about Anna's topic.

"Oh, come on! Why?" Anna wondered why.

"Ever since you really are desperate for true love, Anna, you met Prince Hans, Kristoff, and you even wanted a Jack? Come on. I'm not used to be in love, Anna. Unlike you, I'm not. So please just stop for a moment. And that's the time I will tell you how honest am I in love."

"All right, if that's what you want," Anna replied at last. She was really a bit curious. She wanted to know what Elsa was thinking. Maybe if she was thinking the same thing that Elsa was thinking, she can finally tell that she's reading her mind.

Jack Frost and the rest of the guardians were at each home, protecting children onto the night. All of them were resting on a beautiful garden as they watch the beautiful sunrise in the morning. Jack stares at the sky when Tooth decided to be with him, so she plunged herself on the ground and lay down beside him.

"Look at the sunrise, Jack," Tooth started the conversation.

"Yep," replied Jack. "After all it reminds me of someone…"

"Someone? Are you crazy? Wow, after you met her, you're in love!" Tooth said in jealousy.

"Why? Are you jealous?" Jack asked. Tooth cannot answer the question. "_Yes, I am. Because I love you so much" _were the words she's supposed to say. Instead, she answered quietly, "No, I'm not."

"Hey, what's going on with both of you, Jack and Tooth?" North asked.

"Well, Jack looks at the beautiful sun and he's in love…" Tooth answered.

"In love? Oh, come on, Jack you're kidding." North doubted.

"No, I'm not kidding. I just met her. She's a queen of her kingdom. And after we met, I fell in love with her. I started to feel strange." Jack told them.

"My goodness, Jack. She's a queen."

"Yep."

"I see. Well, is there any love problem you wanted to tell me? Ask me and I will tell you my answer."

Jack cleared his throat and started speaking. "Okay. Well, this is it because I love her but I cannot tell her yet. I know I'm a guardian, she's a queen, and I don't know what to say! I don't have the guts to tell her that I love her. I know it, I'm a man, and I have to do it because…I think she loves me too. I don't know what to do. What can I do?"

"All right, we want to know, so spill it! What's her name?" The Easter bunny answered.

"I cannot tell her name."

"I understand why you don't have to tell her name because it was a secret. I know it will be hard for people with common blood like you to win a royal's heart. If she has parents, you and her parents should have a negotiation about it and you will agree with each other. It will be hard for people to love a royal. If they agree, you can have her but if they don't, you would not get her. So, keep thinking first before winning her."

"Oh, okay. I know it's a bit of long conversation. But, thank you, North," Jack thanked North.

"You're welcome, dear Jack."

Jack kept spending those days with his fellow guardians. They face the day optimistically except Tooth, who was jealous of Elsa, because she knows Jack is in love with her. They all never know that Tooth gets upset most of the time. Instead of joining them, she locks herself in a room where she can be alone.


	8. Chapter 7

One day, Jack decided to set off to a place. Those days that made him wait until a blizzard happened that blew him away to another land. He was asleep at first and he woke up. He saw himself in a different place.

"Where am I?" he looked at a different place. The place was really strange he doesn't even know. It was a kingdom. Really strange. "Why did I get here? Truly majestic!" he described.

Elsa and Anna were skating around their ballroom when Anna saw a guy outside. "Hey, Elsa. There's someone I think who's waiting for you outside."

"Outside?" she asked. When she looked, she ran. "It's Jack," she told herself. "Anna, I gotta get out for a while!"

"Okay, Elsa!" she replied. Elsa reached for the door. She opened it, went out of the castle, closed the door, then runs to Jack.

"Hey, Jack! What brings you here?" Elsa asked in curiosity.

"Elsa? I didn't know you're here."

"Yup. By the way, this is my home kingdom Arendelle."

"Wow! Truly majestic. I decided to set off when I got lost and I landed here."

"I understand…" she replied and looked at Anna. "I'll introduce someone to you, Jack. I'll be right back!"

"Okay!" he replied. Elsa ran inside and called Anna. "Anna!"

"Yes, Elsa?" she replied in a yell form.

"I'll introduce someone to you!"

"A new prince for me?" she asked then giggled sarcastically. "No way."

"No! A friend I met when I got lost with you and Kristoff."

"Coming," she replied and went out with Elsa. She went out with Elsa and thoughts are running in Anna's mind. _Friend? Is that person her friend? I don't know. Maybe she loves—_

"Anna, come quickly!" Elsa's call interrupted her.

"I'm coming!" she replied running for the door. She opened it and Elsa was there waiting for her. She brought Anna with her and walked to Jack.

"Hey!" Elsa called Jack while walking.

"What?" he said.

"Sorry to keep you waiting for hours. I mean… half an hour."

"That's okay. I understand."

"Oh, and by the way, Jack, this is Princess Anna, my little sister. Anna, this is Jack Frost, the guy I met one day." Jack bowed and Anna made a curtsy. "I'll leave you both first, okay?"

"Sure. No problem," they answered together. Elsa left them then they started talking to each other.

"So, Anna, it's so long that I wanted to know you." Jack said it excitingly.

"Yes…" Anna paused for a while. "You're stranger than what I imagined."

"Yeah. I think so," he paused then turned back from Anna. "Wait, wait...what if Anna doesn't see me? I have to ask her..." he talked to himself. Anna was waiting for something. Something she expects Jack to say.

Jack looks at her. "Uh...Anna? Do you see me?" he asked, puzzled.

"Of course! I see you!" Anna replied. "Are you such a maniac?!" she flashed in surprise.

Jack tried to explain. "No! Of course not! I just wanted to know that people can see me."

"Oh?" Anna answered thoughtfully. "Uh, why?"

Jack cleared his throat. "Not all people see me unless they believe."

"Oh, I see," Anna nodded. "Well…" Anna paused for a minute. _What should I say? Should I say, "You're a match for Elsa" or…never mind. _She knows what she's going to say. "Jack, don't be offended."

"I'm not," he replied.

"Seriously?" she asked in a dubious tone.

"Uhuh."

"Okay. I think…" she breathed, "you're a match for Elsa."

Jack opened his mouth in shock. "What are you talking about?"

"You're both the same! Your Icy powers!"

Jack was astonished by her logic. "How come do you know?"

"I read a book about you and… I just know that's you. You and Elsa really are the same. You're a match."

Jack tried to hide his blush. "Oh, really, but…" Jack looked at someone walking. "There's Elsa."

"All right. I'm sorry," Anna replied. Elsa walks to them. "Hey, Elsa."

"Hey, Anna. Go inside. Wait for me, okay?"

"Sure." Anna went inside the ballroom and saw Olaf walking. They were playing around the ballroom. They giggled and they played like kids.

Elsa returned to their conversation. "Well, Jack. I guess, I should be with my sister first."

Jack smiled at Elsa. "No problem."

"Well, I gotta see you these days. Bye."

"Bye." She went in and Jack walked away. He looked back at Elsa but later he hides his blush. He sets up and looks for a place to stay. As Elsa walked in, Anna ran to her.

"You know what, Elsa? You and Jack are a perfect match."

"Yeah, after all, you're right." Elsa realized that she lied. They looked at each other and they giggled.

"Well, how about you and Jack, Anna?" she asked, with a daring face.

"No way! I have a Kristoff already… but he's cute."

"Of course he is." Both of them kept chattering, played in the snowy ballroom and laughed again and again. It was the weird part of their lives.

Anna and Elsa slept in their rooms. Anna dreamed more of Kristoff because it's finally them since before. But for Elsa, it becomes different.

"What was I thinking? I just met him. He scooped me up from my fall. He's kind and unlike Prince Hans, who is a malicious prince my sister and I met before. I love him but… I can't tell."

The place that Jack stayed at was very nice and he stays there for days. That same night he lay down on his bed and spoke to himself.

"What am I thinking? What could it be possibly? Is it Elsa? Anyway. It so happen after I met her, I stared at her. She's beautiful. I like her but…I don't have the guts to tell her. I'm a guardian, and I'm supposed to guard the children but I did not. I feel strange because I was thinking of her. Never mind." Jack spent the night sleeping on a bed. He looked outside and imagined she was the stars that he was looking at.

"Nevertheless, I'll finally tell you that I love you. Just in the perfect place and perfect time when we're alone." Jack told it the last and closed his eyes. _Elsa? Will you marry me? I hope you will. You're the one I think…who's a match for me. And… Anna's right. I think we'll be the ones who will have a brighter future together. I can help you with your kingdom Arendelle. Just in time, whenever you fall, I will catch you. Whenever someone took you away, I will save you. Whenever someone tries to grab you, I will not let him grab you. After all, you'll realize I love you so much. And I hope you're the same in return, _he thought that night still with his eyes closed. After all those thoughts running to his mind, his powers helped him guard all the children and he knows he's not alone. He has the guardians, and even Elsa. For sure, he will win Elsa's heart so that he can be with her forever and share the painful experiences they have. Forever.


	9. Chapter 8

The next day, all the guardians started freaking out because Jack promised to return sooner. Since he got lost, they freaked out and they were beginning to go out from place to place to look for Jack.

"Where's that guy going on now?" Easter Bunny cried.

"I don't know," replied North.

"I cannot believe he's lost just to have a date with that someone!" Tooth raged in jealousy.

"She doesn't, I mean, they did not date! Okay?!" North told her. "He may be lost somewhere out—" he was interrupted by a flash of blizzard.

"What is going on?!" Easter Bunny cried.

"A blizzard! No! NOOOOO!" Everyone shrieked from the top of their lungs and they were blown away by the blizzard. The blizzard brought them to a place they did not know. They slept on the ground. Minutes later, they woke up and saw themselves in a different place.

"Oh, no! Where are we?" North wondered.

"Look around you, everyone," said Tooth. They looked around and saw a kingdom majestic in its splendor. "Hey, let's visit this kingdom, everyone!" They ran to the doors and as they reached for the doors, there are two guards that stopped the three of them with their swords pointed at them.

"You don't have to kill us, please!" Easter Bunny said, with pity. They knelt down with their hands forwarded.

"What are you supposed to do in here and why?" a guard asked them.

"Uh…" started Tooth. "I am here to talk to Elsa. Is this…uh… Arenbelle?"

"Ahem. Ahem. It's Arendelle."

" Oh, whatever you call this kingdom. Please can we all come in?"

"Sure," the guard told them. He went inside. "Elsa! Someone wants to talk to you!"

"Let them in," she commanded. The three went inside the kingdom. "Greetings."

"Greetings, your Majesty. I am Tooth, the Tooth Fairy. And I am one of the guardians. Can we just talk? Please?"

Elsa paused for a while. She was thinking of a lot of things when Anna went down. "Okay. Let's talk."

Anna saw Elsa right away and ran to her. "Elsa, let's—"

"Later, Anna. I got to talk to someone." Anna looked at the three guardians and shyly walked away. "Okay, Elsa."

"Bunny, North," Tooth said, "Leave me here. Wait for me outside."

"No problem, Tooth," they replied and went out of the hall.

Elsa stood and walked a few steps. "Now, what is it you're gonna tell me about?"

Tooth walked up to Elsa. "Jack loves you! And that's impossible to let him know that you love him, don't you?"

"No," Elsa shook her head, "I'm not."

"Yes, you are," Tooth responded.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!" Elsa gets pissed off.

"Yes, you are!" Tooth responded furiously. Elsa gasped. "Jack is mine, and there's nothing you cannot do!"

Elsa was silenced. "But what if Jack does not love you?! HUH?! What are you gonna do about it?!" Elsa fights back.

Tooth was silenced and she decided to fight back with Elsa. "Jack is mine!" she raged and released her powers but too late. Elsa froze Tooth's powers.

"So…you and Jack are the same!" Tooth said sarcastically. "No way." They both begin to battle.

"I'll never give up unless I have Jack!" she exclaimed.

"What if Jack doesn't really like you?! Will you get him back?!" Elsa shouted ragingly.

"Yes, I swear!" she raged all the more. The two girls fought when Anna went down.

"Elsa, let us—what the?!" Anna was interrupted by their battle and harsh arguments. She looked at first, petrified by every word they've been saying to each other but as she saw the argument, she knows how to assess it.

"Both of you stop!" Anna ran and tried to stop them.

"Anna, stay away! We might hurt you! Please! Go back to your room!" Elsa told her while her eyes are focused on the fight.

"But Elsa—"

"NOW!" she shouted because she can't focus at their battle. Anna went back to her room and slept in her room. The battle was still continuous. Jack walked by the store when he heard a battle inside Arendelle so he decided to go inside and stop it. He went inside and saw the battle immediately.

"Stop! Both of you!" he ran between them, with hands raised on both sides. Elsa stopped, but Tooth was so outraged she released her powers and defeated Elsa. Elsa was pushed hard on the wall and all the vases fell down from places. They broke as they reached the floor. Elsa felt the pain on her back as she was hit there a while ago.

Anna in her room heard the noise of vases crackling. "Oh, no! Why's this happening?" She ran downstairs until she saw Elsa on the floor feeling the pain.

"NO!" Jack Frost shouted. He ran to Elsa.

"No way! How can this happen to my sister?!" she was furious she ran to Elsa and helped her so is Jack.

"Elsa, stay strong, please…" Anna pleaded her sister. She helped her weakening sister and cleaned all the fragile vases that broke down the floor.

"Elsa, are you okay?" he asked, worried.

"Yes, I am, Jack." Elsa replied, rubbing all the dirt from her body. Jack helped her stand up. She stared at Tooth suspiciously. Anna's eyes are full of revenge so she stood up to defend for Elsa.

"You!" she shouted, wagging a finger at Tooth and she was shocked. "Why would you do that to my sister? HUH?!"

Tooth was silenced and ashamed.

"Why?" she asked again. Tooth felt offended.

"Why?" Anna asked the second time. Tooth can't help but explode.

"WHY?!" Anna raged. "She's the queen on this kingdom, and you have no right to hurt her like that! You've been acting like an idiot all day, thinking Jack would get to you, but for sure he will not—"

"Anna, stop fighting back!" Elsa cuts her short. Anna looks at her desperately. "You don't have to fight back, Anna. The battle is over," she continued. Anna calmed down, but Tooth raged all the more.

"That's what I'm telling right now, Jack!" Tooth raged.

"Why are you doing this?" Jack asked her.

"I can't tell you now, Jack," Tooth replied in shame with her head lowered.

"You may have the rest of the guardians with you," he paused, "but you'll never have me!" he angered. Tooth was silenced and offended. She shed a lot of tears.

Jack walks to Tooth and explains everything to make it all clear. "Look, Tooth. I hope you understand."

Tooth never understood so she walked out of the castle. She sulked when she went outside so she slumped like an angry tiger.

"Never mind her," he said. "We'll just go. See you," he said awfully.

"Goodbye, too, Jack." Jack went out with the other guardians to a place to eat.

"Come on! Let's eat!" North said as they started to eat. Jack eats slowly but Tooth eats nothing.

"Well, Tooth, we gotta… Tooth?" he asked and looked at Tooth. She got upset after she battled with Elsa. She stared at Jack and walks away.

"Tooth, wait! Uh—"

"I'll just talk to Tooth." North interrupted Jack and left both him and Easter Bunny. North was looking for Tooth when she was at the back of the garden. She sat beside a rock, sulking.

North sat beside Tooth and started talking. "Tooth, you have brought it into this situation."

"Yes, North," she replied shamefully. "It was my entire fault. I wished…I didn't cause that battle."

"I know how you feel just because you loved Jack since you met each other," North replied. "But let me be honest with you. Jack may love someone. Understand? I know you love him, but you have to let go of each other."

"But why?" cried Tooth.

"Because there will be someone out there for you even if it is not Jack."

"Really?" her eyes widened. But still she did not believe North. She felt ashamed of the battle that she caused between Elsa and herself. _I have done so many mistakes, _she thought, so she walked away and left them all.

The next day, she decided to go home all by herself. "Why can't I find a paper?" she asked herself until her baby tooth fairies gave her a clean sheet of paper. There she began to write to Elsa for an apology. After she was done, she put the ball pen cap to cover her pen and save some ink. She flew away with her fairies in jealousy and in shame and she thought it would happen again.


	10. Chapter 9

The other guardians never noticed Tooth changed. The way she acts, reacts, responds, everything. She locks herself in her room the rest of her life.

Elsa, in shame, sits on her throne, upset and lonely. Anna always wanted to play with Elsa and have fun but lately as she looks at her she thought Elsa's shutting her out again.

"Elsa, are you okay?" she asked. Elsa looks at one direction. "Elsa, talk to me." She looks somewhere else.

"Elsa, I know this will be hard but you don't have to act like that. You're the queen! Don't be sad now. I will be right here, Elsa. Share me your sorrow and everything will be alright."

Elsa took a deep breath. "I wonder if this battle will be left forgotten."

"What battle?"

"The battle Tooth and I have," she snorted.

"Alright, forget your battle," Anna assured her.

She looks at Anna. Anna looks at her. She hugged Anna tight and she does the same with Elsa. They hugged each other and she comforted Elsa.

Lately these days, Elsa spends her time alone in her room during her free time. She stays by her balcony, upset and lonely. She remembered the words Anna told Tooth that offended her. It rings back in her head. _You've been acting like an idiot all day, thinking Jack would get to you._

The last word echoed in her head. _You…you…you…_

"I've got a bad feeling about this!" Elsa complained and went out of her room. She ran to Anna's door and knocked.

Anna sulks inside her room on her bed. "What do you want?!"

Elsa got petrified by the tone of her voice. "Anna, can we talk?"

Anna woke up with a start. She heaved a sigh. "Okay," then she lets Elsa in. Elsa walks in her room and sits on her bed. Anna sat on her bed too and they both began to talk.

"Anna, I remember the words you told Tooth before."

"About what?" Anna could not remember.

"The…uh…you've been acting like an idiot all day…like that."

"Oh?" she wondered but then she remembered. "Elsa, I was trying to defend you from her."

"I understand," Elsa replied. "But that is a wrong term. You're a princess and I don't want you to learn those foul languages you've heard."

Anna felt ashamed. "I'm so sorry, Elsa."

"It's all right." Elsa forgave her. She lifted Anna's spirits and she became happy like the first.

Anna looked up to Elsa. "Elsa? Do you think Jack will be there for you?" she asked desperately.

"I'm not sure," she replied. "But who knows he might be there for someone else or maybe me."

"I see, Elsa," Anna replied then smiled. "You're my best friend and sister ever. I love you, Elsa," she said. They hugged each other tight on Anna's bed and Elsa stood up. She went back to her throne and asked some guards to replace those vases with new ones.

"Those vases were costly!" one guard grumbled. "It's so expensive, and that fairy's the one wrecking it!"

"Okay, relax," another guard calmed him down. "We all have to calm down. That's okay. We'll replace those vases with new ones," he smiled.


	11. Chapter 10

It was 2:00 in the morning and Elsa was still asleep. All her thoughts running to her mind that were intertwined to Jack's were still going on when out of the blue, Pitch rudely barges in Elsa's room.

Pitch Black was walking silently. He did an evil laugh. "First of all, I know that this is the woman Jack's been talking about. He he he. Now, I think that I would be the one to go after her. She's the girl for me," he told himself yet Elsa never heard what Pitch was saying. He was strategizing in mind what he can do to catch Elsa.

He tried to think of other ways until he found himself up with an idea. He said he will imitate Jack's voice. So he touched Elsa's arm softly and whispers, "Wake up, lady."

Elsa moved and spoke in a sleepy voice. "Why wake me up? It's just 2:00 in the morning! And why are you—" she looks at Pitch Black's face. "What the?! Who are you?"

"Me?" he asked in a doubtful tone. "You don't know me? You know Jack Frost, didn't you?"

Elsa uncovered herself from her blanket and stood from her bed. "Yes, I know him. Why? What do you know from Jack Frost?"

"I'll not answer that," Pitch replied and stares evilly at Elsa. "I'm Pitch Black and from now on you'll be with me."

"No!" Elsa walked near him and wagged her finger at him. "I'm not coming! I'll not be with you!"

"Oh, really," Pitch replied, looking at the other direction.

Elsa looks at him then looks at her door. It was open. "I never realized something," she told herself then runs to the door.

She looks at Pitch. "And you?" she said, pointing a finger at Pitch one more time. "Why are you leaving the door open? Look, it's rude to barge in my room. Can you please just knock?!" she told him uncontrollably.

"So, what will you and I do?" Pitch asked. "Can we—"

"Just get out of my room!" she said furiously and released her icy powers to attack Pitch but he disappeared in the thin air. "Where did he go?" she asked herself. She walked backwards until she felt someone touch her shoulder. She jumped with a start and saw Pitch behind her.

"What are you doing?" Elsa shouted.

"I'm trying to get you…" Pitch said evilly.

"Stay away from me!" Elsa shouted and ran for the door. She escaped from him but Pitch was right in front of her as she tried to run away. Too late, she gets kidnapped by Pitch and she's going to be brought to his dungeon.

"Anna! Help me!" she shouted for help. Anna woke up from her sleep. "Is it a dream? Oh no, maybe something's happening downstairs…" she told herself. She went down the stairs and saw her sister with a black guy behind her. Anna was surprised. _Man, maybe that's the guy I heard being suspicious…_ she thought and looked at her sister.

"I'll save you, Elsa!" Anna exclaimed. "Just wait for me! I'll be coming!" She went down quickly but too late. The doors were closed so she ran to the doors. She opens the doors by force but she cannot. "No! It's too late!" she wailed.

Elsa shouted. "Anna, help—"

Pitch cuts her short. "She'll never be here for you!"

"That's not true! She will save me!" she screamed. Pitch and Elsa suddenly flew away to a different place. She resumed screaming for help. "Anna! Help me!" she screamed but panted because she was suffocated.

Anna leans on her door while she was asleep. Then she woke up. "It's 6:00 in the morning," she told herself and opened the doors. She looked outside. "Elsa's gone," she told herself sadly and walked going to the dining room and ate breakfast.

She ate with the soldiers and gets out of her place. Everyone stares at her.

She looks at them, too. "Why…why stare at me?" she asked.

"Why are you leaving?" they asked.

"I have to find Elsa," she said in conviction. "She got kidnapped and I leave you all to make sure Arendelle is safe. I will search for Elsa. Trust me, I'll be back. Don't worry about me. Okay?"

"All right," a soldier answered. "What can I do for you, Anna?"

"Bring my horse outside. I'll be waiting for you," Anna commanded. She went outside and the soldier brings the horse out. Anna stands by and saw the soldier bringing her the horse. She rode on the horse and looks at the soldier.

"I'll go look for Elsa," Anna started. "And I know that it's hard for you. But I'll leave you in charge first. Okay?"

"Yes, princess," he replied in conviction.

"Good," she complimented. She put her hand on the soldier's shoulder. "I'm counting on you." The soldier saluted and she left with her horse.

She and her horse ran a distance. They looked back to see how far they were at Arendelle. She saw the castle seem smaller and smaller.

"Don't worry, I'm coming, Elsa," Anna told herself and they journeyed to find Elsa. On her way, her horse and Sven bumped each other.

"Oh, I did not know you're here, Kristoff," she realized.

"Oh, I see," he replied and looked at Anna's horse. "Why do you have a horse with you? Where are you going?"

"I'm looking for Elsa," she replied. "Someone kidnapped her and I wanted to get her back."

"Sure," Kristoff replied. "I'll help you."

"Thanks," Anna replied but thought of a second again. "Wait…are you busy, Kristoff?"

"No, I'm not," Kristoff replied. "I don't have anything to do. I told the other ice men I'm having a vacation."

"Oh, okay," she replied. "Let's look for Elsa."

"Let's do it," Kristoff replied to come with Anna. They saw one of the ice men looking for Kristoff. As he saw Kristoff, he ran towards him.

"Kristoff!" he called. "Where are you going?"

"I have to leave," he informed, "because we'll be looking for her sister."

"Oh, I see," he replied.

"Tell the others so that they would know. I have no more time. I have to leave."

"All right, take care!" the ice man said and ran to the other ice men.

Kristoff with Sven and Anna with her horse ran to search for Elsa.

"Elsa? Elsa? Where are you?" they shouted alternately. They did that same thing repeatedly until they lost their voices.

"Kristoff, I lost my voice," she said in a hoarse voice.

"Yea, I lost mine, too," he replied in a hoarse voice. They kept doing the same job for almost 2 weeks and nothing happened. They would look for food to eat, water to drink, and place to stay at repeatedly.


	12. Chapter 11

Elsa was in Pitch's hole which she does not know it's creepy and she walks with Pitch, her hands in chains.

"Oh, the good thing I got you without your sister fighting for you," he said just to let Elsa think Anna does not fight for her.

"I don't think so, you idiot," she replied nastily.

"Idiot?!" he screamed and furrowed his eyebrows and shots an evil stare at her face. "I'm not an idiot, you are! And you will never be with the guy you love; you'll be with me from now on! Ahahahahah—"

"I'll never be yours," Elsa fought back and defended herself. "I will not give myself to you!"

"Oh, okay," Pitch replied. "But here's a condition. Love me and I'll let you go of this place or hate me, I will trap you in my cage."

"Cage?" she asked curiously. She looked up and saw cages hanging from the ceiling. She was thinking of her final decision.

"I will hate you so it means, trap me in your cage."

"Oh, really," he replied. He brought Elsa and locked her inside the cage. "This is where you will stay forever. I will not let you out because you will be mine." He said evilly and did an evil laugh then disappeared.

Left alone in the cage, Elsa felt devastated about this happening. She holds the bars of her cage, looking at the dark and the little creatures trapped in their dungeons. _Maybe those were the fairies I've seen with Tooth before…_ she thought. "Yes!" she rejoiced. "I can escape! I should do this."

She intentionally held two bars of her cage then those bars froze and she wrecks the cage. She fell down, screaming, on the ground with a loud thud! Pitch was in the bathroom taking a bath, never hearing the damage of the cage and resumes taking a bath. He does not care what's happening.

On the other hand, Elsa runs and tries to find a way out. "Oh no, shocks, I cannot escape! Where's a way out?" she asked herself until she saw an open door.

"There! There's an escape!" she exclaimed and ran towards the door but it's too late Pitch blocked her way.

"You think you could escape?" he asked with a malicious stare.

"Yes, I could," she replied nastily, "only if we would battle. Here's a condition. If I won, you have no choice but let me go. But if you win, trap me back to my dungeon."

"Okay, then," he replied then battled with Elsa. He pushed Elsa twice then wrings her neck.

"Someone, help!" she screamed while Pitch continuously wrings her neck. Elsa feels her neck compressed until she heard a voice.

"You, Pitch! Let her go!" a female voice screamed.

"Huh?" Both Pitch and Elsa gasped. He saw Tooth at a distance and lets Elsa go.

"How dare do you come to my hometown?" he asked suspiciously.

"I'm not here to visit you," she replied. "I'm here to rescue Elsa. You have no right to hurt her 'cause she's the queen!"

"I don't care. I don't know what you're talking about! You are freakishly fishy, and you are so—"

"Enough! I will kill you now!" Tooth raged and pushed him hard. He was pushed to the floor so hard and he was dizzy he did not notice Elsa was gone.

"Elsa! Elsa! Where are you?!" he whimpered, still on the floor. "Oh, fine. You'll not regret this." Forcefully, he lets himself stand but he cannot.

Tooth, outside, clutches Elsa and brings her down.

"Thanks for saving me," Elsa breathed. Then she looks at her face once more. "Tooth? Is th-th-th-that you?"

"Yes, it's me," Tooth replied. She looks at Elsa but she tried to conceal the memory of their battle inside Arendelle.

"Tooth?" she called.

"Oh, uh, I'm okay," she lied, persuading her smile to widen.

"Uh, where are we?" she asked, curious. She looked at the place as it was totally lush green because of the grass around and the splendid trees.

"We are here in the garden, the place where Bunnymund lives."

"Who's Bunnymund?"

"The rabbit. He's a guardian, too."

"Oh, really," she replied, with a nod. "Nice. I have to leave and go back to my sister, Anna."

"Oh, nice," she replied nicely. "Is she your sister?"

"Yeah," she responded. "Why did I get here?"

"You don't remember what happened to you?" she asked, shocked. Elsa tried to recall all the things that happened that day. She tried to until she could recall everything.

"Oh, I remember," she interjected. "I got kidnapped by Pitch when I was in Arendelle, then, he brought me into his filthy cage and I escaped by freezing the bars of my cage then wreck it. We battled, then you helped me escape his filthy, I mean, creepy home sweet home."

"Oh, okay," she nodded and looked back and saw Jack Frost and the other guardians whispering to each other.

"Hey, North, you see them?" Easter Bunny asked, looking at the two girls talking to each other.

"Wait, wait, wait, they look familiar," North looked at them carefully. "It's Tooth!"

"Yeah! And that's Elsa!" he shouted.

The two girls turned around. "Yes? Who's calling us?" They looked a few seconds. "Jack Frost!" they exclaimed.

"Tooth! Elsa!" the guardians ran to them.

"What brings you here, Elsa?" he asked, curious.

"Pitch brought me here!" Elsa answered in rage. "Hide me! He might see me again!"

"Okay, I will hide you in," Jack smirked. He looked at everyone. "We'll hide Elsa until her sister finds out that she's here."

"Okay then," they replied in chorus. They pulled Elsa and Tooth away of the place they were standing at then hide on a firm standing tree. They all hid there then talked to each other one by one.

"Are you all sure? Pitch does not know we're here?" Elsa asked, frightened.

"Shhh, Elsa," Jack calmed her down from her fear that was all going on. "Pitch will not know we're here. Calm down. It will be worst if you won't calm down," Jack whispered, assuring her that it would not happen.


	13. Chapter 12

"Okay," she replied in a whisper, feeling a kiss of air from her cheek. "I don't know what else is happening," she told herself. "I thought I'm gonna panic…" she panicked. She was so afraid she cannot hold it anymore until she heard two familiar voices from afar.

"Elsa? Where are you?!"

"Elsa?!"

Elsa tried to figure out those two voices. "Wait, that's Anna and Kristoff!" she exclaimed running out of the three but Jack pulled her snowflake robe and she was also pulled back as well.

"You will not come without anyone with you," Jack informed her that well. "Or else Pitch will bring you back in his dungeon."

"Okay, all right," Elsa answered, being annoyed. She walked out with the other guardians out of the tree but they heard footsteps behind them. "Quick! Hide! Pitch is coming!" Tooth commanded then they hid at the same tree.

Anna and Kristoff were walking around. "Elsa? Where are—" They were cut short when they were pulled back by two massive hands behind the tree. North noticed who they were.

"Who are you?" he asked suspiciously.

"Um," Anna started. "We're here for Elsa."

"M-me?" Elsa stammered then looked at them. She walked towards them and gave them a bear hug. "Anna! Kristoff! I never expected you were both here."

"Yea," Anna replied enthusiastically. "What brings you here?"

"You mean, 'Who brings me here?'. I got kidnapped by Pitch. He brought me and he persuaded me to love him."

"No! This can't be!" Anna shouted furiously.

"Shhh!" everyone chorused except Anna and Kristoff.

"Oh, uh, sorry," she apologized with a grin.

North looked at Anna. "I never expected there is someone as gorgeous as Elsa," he complimented. Anna blushed, so she thanked North.

"Let me introduce myself to all of you," Anna started. "I'm Anna, Elsa's sister."

"Anna, Anna…" North nodded. "That's a nice name. I'm North a.k.a. Santa Claus."

"Oh, that's nice. How about that bunny and that fairy?"

North pointed the two. "Them? Uh, this bunny is Bunnymund and this fairy is Tooth. Bunnymund, Tooth, this is Anna, Elsa's sister." Anna and Tooth curtsied then Bunny bowed, as a sign of respect to royals.

Anna returns to Elsa. "So what's going on here?"

"Pitch kidnaps me while I was asleep. I'm so annoyed," she replied, annoyed.

"Oh, come on, Elsa! Chillax," she calmed down her sister.

"Are you sure this wouldn't happen ever again?" she asked in uncertainty.

"Yes," she replied. "Just believe me, Jack, and the rest of the guardians. If you believe Pitch you would not see all of them anymore. His lies are deceitful. He is planning to deceive you every time and after all, you would be brought to danger."

Elsa was surprised. She was conscious and notices the sky is turning dark. "Oh, uh, got to go now."

Jack walked up to her and asked. "Why?"

"I have to because it's dangerous it might happen once again. Goodbye, everyone!"

"Bye!" they chorused then Anna, Kristoff and Elsa walked away. Anna and Elsa rode on Anna's horse, Kristoff on Sven. They ran going to their homes tired and hungry.

Elsa opens the door for Anna then Anna runs in with a grumbling stomach, expecting food to come

"I'm so hungry are there any comestibles to eat?" Anna grumbled.

"Yeah, me too," Elsa grumbled until she smelled something and she begins to sniff.

"What's that smell?" Anna asked then sniffs. "Mmm. Chocolate," they said in unison then giggled.

"I love chocolates," Anna grinned. They stared at each other with eyes widened and began to giggle again. They stood from the couches then walked to the chef.

"Wait," Elsa called out. "Uh, can you give us some chocolates?"

"Sure. No problem," the chef replied then returned in the kitchen. He took some chocolates as what Elsa told him. He brought the chocolates to Elsa.

"Thank you very, very much," she thanked him.

"No problem, your Majesty," he bowed then returned to the kitchen. Elsa gets half of chocolates for her and the rest of the half for Anna. They giggled as they ate the chocolates. Elsa almost got choked on her chocolates because of giggling.

"Op, op, op, careful, Elsa," Anna rushed to the kitchen, getting her a glass of water. She rushed back to her, giving her the glass of water. Elsa gets the glass then drinks her water. She took a deep breath.

"Okay now, Elsa?" she asked, with two thumbs up.

"Yes, I'm okay," she replied. "Let's go back to that garden again tomorrow."

"Sure why not?" Anna replied and they both went to eat dinner. After dinner, they rested because of the very long journey they've been to that day. Anna went to her room and closed the door. She turned off the lights then plunged to her bed and wrapped her blanket around her. After that, she closed her eyes. Elsa did the same and dreamt once more about Jack and her being together.

_Oh, Jack, you and I will be together, forever, _she thought. _Oh well, Elsa, you've been thinking of a lot of things happening by this time about you and Jack being together. Those miserable memories that have been gone never came back and yet more miserable memories are yet to come to you especially what Pitch did to you. Never mind, you're safe in Jack's arms,_ she thought once more, closed her eyes and slept.

On the other hand, Anna was thinking, _Elsa? You really craved for having Jack ever since you met him. Well, I know how long love lasts that I cannot fathom so much until…he separates with you,_ she thought, depressed. She slept long enough.

It was pretty weird enough that made the whole night creepy. "Where are you, Elsa?" Pitch called but not one responded. "Never mind."


	14. Chapter 13

It was midnight again. Anna, Elsa and Olaf were in their rooms. Anna's eyes were tightly closed. She dreamt of going to the garden where Bunnymund lives. She acts like a little child: hunting Easter eggs, then whatever. She continued enjoying until the sky turns dark. She realizes she saw Pitch behind her, kidnapping her and tries to deceive her.

"NO!" she screamed. She woke up and saw herself in her room. She sobbed; she's so unconscious. "Why? Why would this have to happen? No… No… Put this to an end! Put it… Now." She kept sobbing until her thoughts froze her tears. "Oh, I should not be afraid," she convinced herself. "Yeah, it's just a nightmare." While she reminisces the nightmare that happened a while ago, Anna continuously burst into tears.

Elsa, on the other hand, was snoring as loud as she can the whole midnight. She did the same thing continuously until she heard Anna's voice from her room. She woke up grumbling playfully. She went out of the room silently without letting Olaf know. She went to Anna's door and knocked. Anna, the girl inside the room, opened the door with a bit of hesitation.

"Anna, I know you have a problem, let me in," Elsa said pitifully. Anna felt tense inside. She reaches for the door but grabs her own hand and sank down on the floor.

"Anna, I know you're agitated; open up now," Elsa said pitifully once more. Anna walked to the door then opened it up. Elsa went inside and sat beside Anna. "What happened?" she asked thoughtfully, full of concern.

"Elsa," Anna panted, "I-I-I got in a scuffle."

"You got in a scuffle?!" Elsa flinched. "When? Yesterday?"

"No, not yesterday," Anna shook her head in disapproval. "It happened in my nightmare."

"Don't worry," Elsa paused. "I know you're not afraid. You just need to calm down. Just overlook your nightmare, and everything will be all right, okay?" she asked.

"Okay," she nodded. "Thanks, Elsa," Anna smiled.

"No problem," Elsa replied then opened the door. She closed the door and locked it. Elsa ran to her room and opened the door silently. As she opened the door, she ended up seeing Olaf awake.

"Olaf, why are you awake?" she asked, conscious.

"I can't sleep. I've got insomnia," he replied.

"Come on, Olaf, let's rest more," she reminded Olaf and went inside the room. She closed the door, and then locked it. Elsa plunged on her bed again and Olaf did the same. They slept that whole morning until a break of dawn happens once in Arendelle. That morning, they were not able to arise early; they slept a little longer because of what happened last night.

Jack walked up beside a rock and sat beside Tooth. On the other hand, Tooth feels the beat of her heart speeding fast. All her running thoughts about Jack came on and on to her mind until Jack touches her shoulder with the tip of his finger.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," Jack lied and faced the other direction.

"Elsa's coming, isn't she?" she asked, looking at Jack.

"Yeah, I hope so," Jack replied, looking the other side. He stared the other side until something makes him flinch. It was a little hedgehog with razor quills. It made him run away. Jack ran the distance and got lost.

The two sisters arise late and collapsed on their comfy couches.

"Hey, Elsa," she asked.

"What?" Elsa responded while munching a piece of mint.

"We're returning to Bunnymund's garden again, aren't we?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah," Elsa responded, nodding her head. "Olaf will come with us and so is Kristoff…"

"Kristoff?" she asked. She was flabbergasted. "Oh, my goodness. Kristoff you're coming! I love you so much, Elsa," Anna beamed, hugging her sister tight.

Elsa giggled then they let go of each other. "Well, lately I think we've been forgetting Jack—"

"No, we didn't!" Anna interrupted. "Jack has been in your head 24/7!"

"Are you kidding?!" Elsa asked exasperatedly.

"No, I'm serious," Anna responded softly. "I…uh…can see it in you."

Elsa paused and felt conscious, thinking she wouldn't be the one to confide with. "Yeah, you're right, Anna," she responded, knowing that Anna guessed her secret. "Jack is always in my head 24/7."

"See, I told you!" she walked to Elsa. "For sure, he'll be yours, Elsa," she responded.

Elsa put her hand on her chest and told herself, "Yes, he'll be mine." Anna beamed. They hugged each other once more and moved on to their breakfast.

After breakfast, they visited Bunnymund's garden once more with Olaf and Kristoff. Olaf once remembered the song he sung when it was winter, dreaming of summer.

Olaf ran to the lush green grass and lay down on it. "Oh! How I love this summer! The sky is totally blue, the sun is shining, and I know it's all as beautiful as Elsa but…Elsa's more beautiful than them."

"Yeah, she's more beautiful than them," a voice interjected his thoughts.

"What?!" he grew shocked and looked at the handsome guy beside him. "Who are you?"

"You don't know me, buddy?" Jack asked playfully. "I'm Jack Frost."

"Nice. I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" he replied. Jack hugged him for the first time like a little cuddly bear he slept beside his own bed. Beside Jack was Tooth lying down beside him and on his other side was Elsa. Anna lay down with Kristoff on the ground, looking at the golden sun.

"I never thought how mornings last long," Anna beamed.

"Mornings won't last long," Kristoff replied, his eyes stuck in the sky.

"Oh, come on, why?" Anna asked, thinking she does not know the response.

"Mornings won't last because there will come afternoons and evenings," Kristoff replied.

"Oh yeah, I'm wrong," Anna giggled. On the other hand, Anna and Kristoff looked at Tooth, Jack and Elsa. _I suppose they're a love triangle, _he thought.

Anna called him. "Kristoff, can't you look at the three?" she asked, pointing a finger at the three of them. "They're a love triangle."

"That's what I've been thinking of," Kristoff answered thoughtfully. The sky turned dark out of nowhere that spread through the garden.

"What's going on? It's still 11:00 in the morning!" Elsa grumbled. They looked. Pitch was there again.

"Welcome back, Elsa," he went near to Elsa but she was hovered in the air.

"Where did she go?" he asked.

"She went out of nowhere," a voice interjected.

"Huh?!" he answered, startled. He saw behind him, it was Anna. He was trying to kidnap Anna in exchange of Elsa but because of Anna's bravery; she cannot be penetrated by Pitch. Pitch was a spirit to her. She walked on him and he realized she never saw him.

"We have to leave," Elsa commanded. "It will not be safe if we stay a bit longer."

"Sure, Elsa, no problem," Anna replied, standing with her. They left the garden, rushing back to their home. They stayed in Arendelle for 2 months because of darkness overcoming people everywhere.


	15. Chapter 14

The next day it was Jack's plan to visit Arendelle one more time, but this time Elsa knows it. It had been long since he did not see Arendelle anymore. He wanted to return to Arendelle, with the kids especially Jaime.

"Jack has been telling me this Arendelle everyday…" Jaime said. "What's that Arendelle?"

"Yeah, I was wondering," another kid wondered. "What is he saying? Arendelle?"

"Well, something rotates up in his mind," Sophie answered.

Jaime thought about it. "Wait, wait, wait. Jack's in love?!"

"Yeah!" a kid responded. "He's in love!"

"With who?" a kid asked, wanting to know who the girl is.

The kid shook her head no. "I don't know. Let's see," the kid said as he saw Jack almost near them. "Oh no, there's Jack," he whispered. The kids silenced as they saw Jack walking in front of them.

"The place we're going is a palace," Jack said. "It's not like our homes. It's totally different there. That's why I'm telling you to behave in places like those. Okay?"

"Yes, Jack!" they chorused. They drifted through the air just to be brought in Arendelle. They stopped and all the children looked at the magnificent castle.

"So this is Arendelle, isn't it?" a kid asked.

"That's definitely Arendelle," Jack said once more to confirm it really was.

"I'll just leave you here first, okay?" Jack asked.

"All right," they chorused.

"One of you can knock on the door," Jack said, drifting away. They all nodded. A kid knocked on the door. The guards opened the gate. "Yes, what do you want, children?"

"Uh, we're here because the Queen knows we're visiting Arendelle," the kid replied.

"I don't understand," the guard replied. There was a little argument between the children and the guard. Elsa walked along them, eavesdropping in their conversation. She walked and stopped the argument.

"All right, that's enough, nothing to argue about," she stopped them. "You're the children brought by Jack, aren't you?"

"Yes, we are," Jaime responded.

"I see," Elsa beamed. "By the way, I am Elsa, Queen of Arendelle."

"Oh, nice," a kid replied. They took a knee before her and chorused with divine respect. "Your Majesty." Elsa entertained the kids when Jack returned to Arendelle and saw Elsa and the kids communicating.

"Hey, Elsa," a voice called out.

"Huh?" she looked around with hair flipping. _I never saw Elsa's hair flip before, _he thought. _She's beautiful especially her smile today. _

"Jack! You're here," she exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm here with them," he replied.

"You may all come in," Elsa said. The kids walked as quietly as they could. As they walked, thaw they saw the view of their castle.

"Remember not to touch everything so that nothing will be damaged," Jack reminded the kids. They glanced at the expensive vases that make them flabbergasted. Anna ran to see all of them.

"Elsa! Elsa! Is the dinner served for them?" she asked, panicky.

"Yes, it's served for later," she replied. She grabbed Anna by the hand and showed her to the children. "Children," she called out and the children came near to her. "I would like you to meet my sister, Princess Anna of Arendelle."

"Your Majesty," they chorused. They bowed altogether and Anna curtsied.

"I love these vases," a kid complimented. He suddenly realized he's hungry. "I'm hungry! My stomach's rumbling!"

"Yeah, me too," another kid grumbled. All of the other kids grew hungry because of the long journey they got from their homes to here in Arendelle.

Anna walked up to them. She cleared her throat. "Uh, children, I know you're hungry. Dinner is served and you have to observe the proper manners when eating, okay?"

"Yes, sure," they replied. They went in the dining room and ate dinner.

"It was such a sumptuous dinner I ever had," Jaime complimented. "The food is totally different."

"Yes, it is," another kid replied. He looked at Anna. "Anna, are you close with Elsa?"

"Yes, we are close," she replied. Elsa beamed and looked at Jack. She stared at him and Jack did so.

"Ahem, ahem," a kid pointed them. "Look at that one! They're staring at each other!" she pointed. Everyone looked. Anna giggled. Elsa and jack laughed. _That's weird, _Jack thought. After dinner, they rested their stomachs for 30 minutes. Elsa led them all to the ballroom where she and her sister with the snowman used to play.

"This is the ballroom, children," Elsa said.

"How I wish I could go to snowy places," a kid said sadly.

"Yeah, so fun to play in the snow," a kid replied.

"Don't worry," Elsa assured the children. "If you wanted snow, here it is!" She stomped her foot and it created ice on the dance floor.

"Woooow! Amazing!" the kids complimented, astonished. They started having snowball fights, snowman buildings, et cetera. They enjoyed.

"This is the best place I have ever been to!" Jaime complimented.

"Yes," a kid agreed. "I hope we will always go here."

"We will not go here all the time," a kid interjected. "We go here only once or seldom come here." The kids enjoyed but they got tired, they lay down on the ground. Elsa melted the snow and their ballroom went back to normal.


	16. Chapter 15

Their bonding time ended at 8:00 p.m. because that was their sleeping time. Before they left, Jack gave something to Elsa.

Elsa was clueless about the scroll he gave her. "What's this all about?"

"You'll know tomorrow when North calls you," he replied.

"But Jack—"

"I have to leave. The kids are tired," he interrupted.

"I see," Elsa nodded, beaming. "Bye," she said, without taking off her smile.

"Goodbye, Elsa," Jack replied. "See you tomorrow." He stared at Elsa's face especially her smile. He liked her ever since they met, her smile, whatever. They cared for each other ever since Tooth and Elsa got a great argument about having Jack again and again. Jack looked back at the children and drifted through the air with the kids.

"Jack? Is that the girl you've been telling us all about?" Jaime asked.

"Uh, yeah," he replied.

"She's the queen," they replied.

"You mean Elsa?" he asked. The kids gasped. They were flabbergasted that much. They never heard it from Jack.

"See I told you, everyone. You don't believe me!" a kid protested. "Jack's in love with Elsa."

"But he's in love with Tooth," another protested.

"He's more intimate with Elsa," Jaime agreed with the kid. "It's so obvious he likes her."

"Yeah, they fit. I ship them," a kid said, smiling, but cannot control her emotions. "Elsa's irresistible; everyone likes her."

Jack eavesdrops on their conversation. "Op, op, op. What are you talking about?"

The kids stayed silent. "Uh, nothing. It's something funny."

"Alright, fine," Jack grumbled playfully. "Let's go back home." Jack brought them home one by one until he's the only one who is tired. He walked along the garden, sitting on top of a rock. He looked at the beautiful moonlight.

"How I like Elsa so much," he told himself. "Just like before. Well, I started liking her because of these:

"First, she's pretty. Look at her smile. It's very authentic. You will always see inside that she loves me. Second, because she's kind. She never argues much with me unlike other women there, outside saying those slanderous words of theirs. Third, her icy powers are beautiful. It's really flawless; it really helps a lot to me. She means a lot to me. I like her. Lastly, she cares. She understands everything even her sister does. It does not matter. Actually, I also have a crush on Anna. Crush only. But Elsa…I love her. Can I just tell her in private or public? Anyway, there is a contest tomorrow and I will decide who I will choose."

He stared at the moonlight and closed his eyes. He imagines himself in a party with Elsa. They kissed during the party and they liked each other. Jack opened his eyes. "I wish those things will happen," he told himself.


	17. EPILOGUE

It's morning again. Same things to be done. Have breakfast, chores, dream, lunch, dream again, chocolates, dinner and sleep. Those same things happen all the time. Oh, what's happening? But guess what? Elsa read the invitation about what Jack gave Elsa last night. It was pretty nice it makes Elsa smile. She gave the invitation to Anna and she read it word by word, slowly but surely.

Anna freaks out. She shouts and never expected that the contest would take too long. "Where are they all going? I hope it's not about their talents or whatever. It's going to be fun!"

On the other hand, Elsa looks at the beautiful night. The beautiful night waits. She knows everything else that is gonna happen. "Oh, Jack can you be mine?" she asked herself repeatedly even when she looks at the mirror or whatever.

Jack is going to tell the next. He can now be honest on who he can choose between the two girls. "I don't know who to choose," he told himself. North walked in his room.

North shook his head. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"That's okay," Jack insisted. "I like these normal clothes."

"But, please," North pleaded. "Try to look elegant. Wear this." He showed him the suit of a prince and he tried it. It fits him perfectly. He looks at the mirror wearing his prince suit. He grinned.

"You're right, North," he said. "I look good."

"See I told you," North said with a smile.

North called Elsa out of her castle and went with Anna, Kristoff and him to the garden. It was the same garden they went. It's also known as Bunnymund's garden.

She felt her heart beating fast. _What's happening? I'm nervous. _Tooth was standing there. She felt her heart beating fast. _I wish Jack would choose me…_ she thought.

North was the judge of this challenge. Jack stands with North. Both girls stood on other sides. Tooth, the Tooth fairy who knows that she will be the one Jack chooses, was excited that she knows in herself that Jack will choose her and to be together with. But for Elsa, it's all right if Jack does not choose her.

"Elsa, it does not matter," Elsa reprimanded herself. "If Jack chose you, be sure to love him wholeheartedly and never look for another but if he did not choose you, it's okay. Just stay calm, relax and…good luck to me."

North starts addressing his speech. The people were listening. They were impressed it makes them smile. Anna and Kristoff were watching. She smiles at Elsa who stood in front of her. Elsa smiled back.

"True love lasts but it also hurts…" North addressed. He ended his speech, looked at Jack, and then asked him some questions.

"Jack, is it true that love lasts but also hurts?" he asked first.

"Yes. Love lasts if you are committed to be with that someone forever but love hurts when you separate yourself from someone who you love."

North asked this last question. "If you say so, who among these two girls you opted to be with forever?"

Jack looked at both of them. They were conscious. He kept thinking who will be the one he will choose. The kids were nervous. Anna was nervous.

Some kids screamed, "Tooth!" repeatedly but most kids cheered "Elsa!" even Elsa's friends.

"Choose Elsa! Please, please, please," Anna whispered to herself.

Jack was tense. He thought he's going to die but he caught a glimpse of Elsa's eyes. He remembered what he thought of before. _Just in time, whenever you fall, I will catch you. Whenever someone took you away, I will save you. Whenever someone tries to grab you, I will not let him grab you. After all, you'll realize I love you so much. And I hope you're the same in return, _he thought. He looked at Anna. Anna smiled at Jack. He smiled back. _Don't be nervous, Jack, _he thought. He walked a few, small steps almost near to Tooth. There were still continuous cheers of "Tooth!" although most of them cheers "Elsa!". It makes Jack feel tense again but he remembered everything he and Elsa made. He never wanted to lose them. He paces some steps away from Tooth and he walked near to Elsa.

"I choose Elsa," he answered finally. They clapped. Anna's heart was leaping with joy. She looked at Kristoff.

"See I told you, he'll choose Elsa!" Jaime said.

"I thought he'll choose Tooth!" Sophie complained.

"But we can't change the past anymore," a kid interjected. "It happened today. Jack and Elsa are more intimate with each other than Jack and Tooth."

"See, that's what I'm talking about!" Anna said in satisfaction.

"I was thinking the same, too," Kristoff responded interestingly.

Tooth walked and looked at Jack and Elsa. They looked at her. She hugged both of them tightly, emoting so much and cried hard. She lets go.

"I now understand why you did not choose me Jack," she said sadly, with a face that was contorted by sadness. "I realized that…we're just friends."

"Yes, then?" Jack replied.

"I'm not the one you loved," she replied. "Before, I was so madly in love with you ever since we first met. I was so envious…so envious that I battled with Elsa months ago just because of you. I realized you cared so much for Elsa. I'm sorry, Jack," she said. She hugged Jack, full of emotion. Jack hugged her back like a real friend. She turned to Elsa.

"Elsa, I was the one who caused that battle months ago. Ever since I got jealous of you loving Jack but I never realized he will love you. Will you ever forgive me? Don't let your soldiers execute me. Please…" she begged, kneeling before Elsa.

"That will be okay, Tooth," she touched Tooth. "I know we're not perfect. And, that's okay. You're forgiven," she replied.

"Thank you so much, Queen!" she rejoiced and hugged Elsa tight, full of emotion. She wept a lot of tears.

"Tooth, stop crying now," Elsa comforted Tooth. She looked at Elsa. "Everything will be fine." Tooth smiled at both of them. The other guardians walked together. Tooth accidentally bumped Anna.

"So?" Anna expects something from Tooth.

"I'm here," she said, her head lowered. "I'm sorry if I hurt your sister." She began to cry and lower herself down before Anna.

"Anna, you know I was wrong I caused that battle! I was ashamed because I hurt her! Please…forgive me. Don't ask your soldiers to put me to death."

"That's okay," Anna forgave her. "And… I'm sorry if before I said you were an 'idiot'."

"Apology accepted." Tooth forgave her. They hugged each other and Anna was happy to have made a new guardian friend. They let go of each other.

"So…we okay right now?" Tooth asked, with a thumb up.

"Yes, we will be," Anna replied. Tooth flew away then Anna walked up to Jack.

"I keep telling myself, choose Elsa!" Anna started.

"Yeah, that's what I was actually seeing in you," Jack replied.

"I see. Be sure you'll love my sister wholeheartedly," Anna sobbed.

"Oh, come on, who's weeping here?" Jack asked and hugged Anna tight. "I will love her truly. Please… don't cry." Anna wiped her tears. "Thank you, Jack," then she left them with Kristoff. Jack and Elsa realized they were the ones left in the garden.

"Wh-wh…why did you choose me?" Elsa asked with a smile.

"I chose you because lately these days, you have been someone who I cared for," he replied, stroking Elsa's hair again and again.

"Really?" she asked in awe. "Thank you, Jack," she replied.

"I never stopped loving you, Elsa," Jack convinced Elsa. His hands touch Elsa's hips but not the whole torso. "Even if summers come to an end and winter starts."

Elsa touches Jack's arms. "Of course, Jack. I never stopped loving you, too."

"I love you, Elsa," he said wholeheartedly.

"I love you, too," Elsa replied. Jack caressed her face then lowers himself a little. They leaned to each other, feeling the tickles on their noses and shared a kiss in the middle of the garden. Colorful fireworks exploded in front of them continuously while they were sharing a kiss that will last for a long time. And that's how their love story starts. But…it will not end there.


End file.
